Mizli (Uber Rare Cat)
Mizli is an Uber Rare Cat that can be obtained by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Nature's Guardians Elemental Pixies event. True Form increases health and attack power. Cat Evolves into Marinmizu at level 10. Evolves into Mizuririn at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: Normal Form: * Decently spammable. * Solid attack power. * Immune to Warp and can Slow + Knockback Aliens. Evolved/True Form: * Resistant against Aliens. * 100% chance to break Barriers. * 100% chance to Knockback and Slow Aliens. * Good price for an Uber Rare. * Short recharge time for an Uber Rare. * Good amount of knockbacks. * True Form has increased health and damage. Cons: Normal Form: * Short range. * Somewhat expensive. Evolved/True Form: * No longer spammable. * Mediocre range for an Uber Rare. * Below-average HP, except in True Form. * Underwhelming DPS for an Uber Rare, except in True Form. Strategy/Usage Mizli is capable of controlling groups of Alien foes, while its evolved and True Forms do it even more effectively. As it is also capable of Barrier Breaking and is immune to Warp, Mizli is basically built for fending off strong Starred Aliens. She's a great crowd control unit and can easily push a horde of dangerous close-ranged Aliens and keeping them away from your ranged units and your base. She can be an amazing asset when going through Into the Future and Cats of the Cosmos with her 100% double status proc as well as instant Barrier Breaker. Unfortunately, her greatest strength is also her greatest flaw. Most Alien-focused levels in Legend Stages, which is the main focus of the game, have been designed in a way in where using Marinmizu would cause more harm than good. Some examples would be Electrosafari, Swim Meet, and Alien Ecology. There is one thing they all have in common, and that is the strong presence of a backline attacker. Alien Ecology has Galactic Overseer Nyandam guarding the backline, Swim Meet has multiple Calamaries, and Electrosafari has Le'Solar, Project A, and Spacefish Jones. These all counter the very design of Marinmizu, as her ability of having 100% slow and knockback will be the death of not only herself, but also every other cat. Marinmizu's 100% slow and knockback means that she will push back anything she outranges, and temporarily make them stay there without advancing. Yes, this sounds like an amazing support ability on paper, but when you take into account the existence of the previously mentioned backline attacker, this simply means that your cats are forced to walk forward, and any mid-rangers you have that can help - for example Seafarer or Can Can - would almost be guaranteed to take a hit from the enemy and die. Not to mention that, even if your attackers are still barely out of reach of the backline attacker, you're still putting them in a much more dangerous spot than before where a small push means death to your stack. Even stages like The Big Bang in Chapter 1 have this form of design where The Cat God acts as a backline attacker. One of the most obvious stage in where this flaw can be seen is in Floor 34 - where using Marinmizu means that there is no way for you to stack reliable status units such as Seafarer, Corrupted Psychocat and Necro-Dancer Cat as they will immediately die when Marinmizu pushes the Cosmic Cyclone behind Ururun. However, she still has her space to shine. Not all Alien-focused Legend Stages have been designed in this way, a small amount albeit. For example, in Sign of the Cat, Alpacky and Calamary are the main enemies and could snipe your base. With a well-leveled Marinmizu, you can knock back these Aliens, even Alpacky. Although not the best choice, she is a decent cat for her ability. The Wormhole Opens is also a great stage for Marinmizu as there is no backline enemy at all, and status is very much needed in this stage to keep Super Cosmic Cyclone at bay, making her able to use her potential to the fullest. Other examples include Roswell Incident and Offworld Weary. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $760 *Chapter 2: $1140 *Chapter 3: $1520 Evolved/True Form *Chapter 1: $2480 *Chapter 2: $3720 *Chapter 3: $4960 Stats Talents * Slow: Upgrades slow duration by 12f .4 seconds, increases 2f .07 seconds per level up to 30f 1 second (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Slow Resist: Reduces slow duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Survive: Adds 28% chance to survive lethal strikes, increases 8% per level up to 100% (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A small, blue floating cat-like creature with big dark eyes. Holds her stubby arms up to her face, barely touching it. Appears to have gold plates on her long, feline-like ears, with small orbs above them, and one golden plate lower than the others, in between her ears. A small wave resides behind her, and a cat's face hides in a water drop. Mizli attacks by jumping up, summoning two small balls of water and combining them into a large blue ball for a little bit, and before dropping down, infuses the water drop sprite with the orb to increase its size, then drops to the ground, causing a geyser. *Evolved Form: Becomes much bigger and has two water strips as her "Hair". Her legs are now much longer which makes her bottom look like a skirt, and she now wears a headband that is connected to the center golden plate. Geyser is now slightly bigger. *True Form: Very much like her previous form, but now her skirt is extended further down into an almost bubbly like cloud form. Just like Bazibastra, she's now holding a staff. Unlike Bazibastra, hers is made out of clear crystal, with a hint of rainbow colour. Attack animation is about the same, except that two more water balls, the first being yellow at the edges and the second being completely yellow, gets summoned after the original two balls. Geyser is even larger and a rainbow can be seen just after the geyser ends. Just like Bazibastra, her staff glows blue and a hologram symbol of her water sprite can be seen during the attack animation. Her staff has a portion that looks like the symbol on her body. A flower also resides on her forehead. Gallery Mizli GIF.gif|Mizli's attack animation Marinmizu GIF.gif|Marinmizu's attack animation Mizuririn_attack_animation.gif|Mizuririn's attack animation MizuririnAction.gif|Mizuririn's animation Trivia *Mizli's name is derived from the word mizzly, a portmanteau of mist and drizzle. *A very particular form of fine rain that 'hangs' in the air. *Marinmizu's name is derived from the Japanese word for water, mizu, and possibly the word marine or marina. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/361.html ---- Units Release Order: << Bora | Aer >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Barrier Breaker Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Partially Resist Slow Cats Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent